


As Bad as Your Father

by Felinephoenix



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Mentors, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reilly Tyne talks with Daredevil about tattoos, ties, and his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Bad as Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Tattoos challenge at Marvel 100 on Livejournal. Set sometime during the flashbacks of the Darkdevil mini, after Reilly's posession/soulbonding with Matt, but before he lands a job with Foggy. Oh, and there's one obscure (but relevant) reference to the Clone Saga.

Reilly had always wanted tattoos before he was forced to get some. The problem was, he couldn't show them off, not without outing himself as a freak. In his experience, people didn't look too kindly at freaks. He'd learned that the hard way - and that was when he was a freak who didn't _have_ to blend in.

When he was just an average with an above-average sense of danger. Now, he was...

 _If you think 'I'm a monster' again, I won't teach you how to use a billy-club,_ the dead guy - Matt - told him.  
Reilly rolled his eyes. "Oh, like I can't read about it or something. Big deal," he muttered, straightening his tie.

Well, that's what he thought he was doing.

 _For Christ's sake, kid. You're almost as bad as your father. I mean, Peter. I mean- well, I suppose he and Ben were the same. I don't know, I never understood all of that clone nonsense._

"You knew my father?"

 _We had hot dogs once. Fought together a few times. No, kid- Reilly- you're supposed to knot it, not just tie it around your neck._

"What was he like?" he asked, untying his tie. "Who did you fight?!"

 _Stop thinking this 'I'm a monster' crap and maybe I'll tell you. Oh, and don't forget to camouflage your markings or tattoos or whatever they're called. Trust me, no admissions office is going to want to give a scholarship to a kid covered in ink._

"Whatever you say, Dad," he grinned, as his markings disappeared and his demonic features faded away to reveal a human face.

 _Matt,_ the old soul growled. _My name's Matt._

"What'd you say, Hornhead? Something about some Murdock guy?"

If it was possible for a soul to sigh, this one did. _Just as bad as your father._


End file.
